


Shave Me Then

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shaving, glam trash Cecil, punk rock earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam Trash Cecil is tired of Punk Rock Earl bitching about how long it takes to get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave Me Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> Glam Trash Cecil belongs to Punkrockgaia
> 
> Punk Rock Earl belongs to Vidente over on Tumblr
> 
> Based on this picture: http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/97717298433/punk-earl-shaving-glam-trash-cecils-legs-before-they

“We were supposed to be going out like two hours ago, Ceec! Why do you bother even making plans with time lines when you know you’re never going to follow through with them?!”

Cecil pouted to himself, lifting up the pink razor from his lather covered leg, pointing it threateningly at the pouting redhead sitting cross legged on the floor outside of the bathroom. “I’m not going anywhere without shaving my legs first!” he snapped.

Earl rolled his eyes, snorting as he leaned back on the palms of his hands and demanded, “why do you need to shave them anyway? I don’t even think you  _can_  grow hair on them if you tried!”

“Says the one with the perpetual boyish face,” Cecil countered with a sniff.

“Cecil, I did not get dressed up just to sit on the floor and watch you mess around with a pink plastic razor,” Earl sighed. He blinked in surprise when the other stormed towards him, jabbing the razor into his freckled face. “Uh..?”

“Take it,” Cecil commanded, flashing his teeth at the other for a brief second.

Slowly Earl complied, taking the razor from the other in confusion. A moment later he was gasping as Cecil pressed the heel of his foot against his crotch, forcing him to spread his legs out. “Cecil!” Earl’s freckles were nearly hidden underneath his blush as Cecil let his foot trail upwards, pressing firmly against his chest when it finally came to a stop.

“You do it then,” the other commanded, smirking as he used his deeper voice, eyes half-lidded as he looked down at the wild-eyed redhead.

Earl hesitated, struggling to control his breathing and racing heart in his chest. Cecil was unmoving as he looked down at him and slowly Earl cleared his throat, adjusting his position a little, leaning back to get a better angle before carefully pressing the razor against Cecil’s skin, dragging it upwards through the white lather, leaving nothing but smooth tan skin behind.

“Good boy,” Cecil whispered. He smiled ever so slightly as he watched Earl shaving his leg for him, flashing him a toothy grin, arms hanging down at his sides. He tilted his head back just so, holding it up in an imperious gesture.

 

He reminded Earl of a bored God regarding one of Their Devoted and he coughed as he used his free hand to tug at his pants, finding them to be suddenly incredibly too tight to deal with at the moment.


End file.
